A Slytherin Heritage
by Pippin1
Summary: The new girl has a secret that scares the portraits and the professors. Finished
1. The new girl

Elsa clutched the infant to her chest, praying she could outrun the others. She heard footsteps behind her, gaining. There was no way she would be able to escape her pursuers. They wanted blood, and they would get it tonight. A chant behind her and she felt a pulse wave sweep through her. She arched her back to the pain, then collapsed, with her last breath, trying to protect her daughter.  
  
One of the three pursuers kicked the woman over, only to find a sleeping baby cradled in the dead woman's arms.  
  
"What shall we do with the child?" one asked.  
  
Another answered, "Kill it. Their blood runs through its veins."  
  
Luckily, an older man interjected, "No. The child has done nothing."  
  
"Then what should we do Dumbledore?"  
  
"Take her somewhere she'll be safe. Where no one will know who she is."  
  
The first asked, "And where would that be?"  
  
"That's what we have to find out."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk, with Snape and McGonagall across from him. So much had happened the past few days that he needed to speak with these two professors for counsel. He already had his opinions on what to do, but the other two deserved to have a say, no matter if he refused to follow their guidance.  
  
"I don't think that we should bring her back. It's too dangerous. Besides, how do we know we can trust her?" Snape asked.  
  
"How do we know we can't? Have you ever met her?" Dumbledore took a moment to think of the young, sweet girl that he had just recently visited, to tell her the horrible news, "She knows what she is, and she has openly denounced that life. Those that raised her have guided her well. She has already begun training, and could easily be transferred here. I think that it would be better that way. We all know she's now in danger, and it would be harder for her to be taken if she was here at Hogwarts."  
  
"It might be safer for her, but what about the other students? And what if they found out who she was?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Dumbledore easily answered, "Then we must see that the students never discover her identity."  
  
Accepting that the girl was coming, Snape asked, "When is she arriving?"  
  
"Actually, she should arrive tonight. I've already arranged for a place for her to sleep with the other fifth years. I have her staying in Gryfindor. When she arrives, I'll introduce her to Miss Granger, to help her begin to assimilate."  
  
Snape didn't like that at all. "Why will she be automatically put in Gryfindor? She has a Slytherin heritage."  
  
"She also has Gryfindor heritage. Despite the lineage of her parents, I know the girl, and I believe that she is a Gryfindor at heart. Therefore, she will join Gryfindor."  
  
  
  
Desiree slowly turned so she could examine the large entrance hall of Hogwarts. She had just arrived, and was more than a little tired. Her green eyes roved over the moving portraits. They all seemed surprised to see her, but they had a look of fear, and knowing. Obviously, each painting knew who she was. No doubt, they had all known her parents ages ago.  
  
Her hand subconsciously tossed back the black braid that had been lying on her right shoulder, leaving the braid on her left shoulder where it was.  
  
Ahead of her she saw an older man with a long white beard walking towards her.  
  
Smiling, Desiree opened her arms for a hug, "Dumbledore."  
  
"My little Des. How was your journey?" the professor asked, releasing the young girl.  
  
"It was tiring. I'm definitely ready for bed."  
  
Dumbledore extended a hand and Des took it without question, then he led her up the stairs to Gryfindor tower. On the way, the elderly man explained a few things, "No one here can know who you are. As you noticed in the great hall, the portraits know your heritage, but they have been instructed to say nothing. You should go by the name Desiree Foster. Tell no one your real name. There are those who might recognize it, and we can't have that, now can we."  
  
Desiree nodded, stifling a yawn. Up ahead there was a portrait of a rather large lady, who seemed to be whispering to someone in a nearby picture. No doubt, gossip about her. Des should be accustomed to it by now, but it always hurt when people acted that way around her.  
  
The Fat Lady eyed Des up and down, then asked, "Then it's true? I know who you are. We all know."  
  
"We are well aware," Dumbledore stated, then took a moment before reciting the password.  
  
The Fat Lady didn't seem pleased at all to allow Desiree into the tower, but she had no choice. Swinging aside to reveal the door, the Fat Lady huffed and puffed. However, she soon fell silent when she heard Dumbledore's companion sniffle, as if trying to hide the fact that she was crying.  
  
Dumbledore led Desiree to the fifth year girls' dormitory, where Hermione Granger was sitting up waiting for them.  
  
"Miss Granger, this is Miss Foster. I would like you to show her the ropes here at Hogwarts. She knows her schedule and where her classes will take place."  
  
Hermione glanced over at the new girl, whose eyes had glazed over with tears. The fifth year Gryfindor reassuringly smiled, "Hello, I'm Hermione. A bed has been put beside mine. If you're tired, we can go ahead and go to sleep."  
  
Dumbledore chimed in, "I think that would be a good idea. Good night." The old professor silently retreated from the dormitory and eventually the tower, leaving the two girls.  
  
Hermione sat down her own bed and said, "Your things have already been brought up. Would you like to unpack first?"  
  
Desiree looked around a moment before answering, "I'll unpack in the morning, I'm really tired. And my name is Desiree, but my friends call me Des."  
  
  
  
At breakfast the next morning Harry and Ron were surprised to see Hermione walk in with a girl that neither of them had ever seen before. Apparently they weren't the only ones who noticed, for the entire hall looked at the new girl who had arrived in the middle of the night. Hermione led the black haired girl over to the Gryfindor table and sat her down across from Ron and Harry. The two boys stared at each other, then at the new girl, neither one seemed able to ask who she was.  
  
"Oh, before you die of curiosity, her name is Desiree Foster. She transferred here last night," Hermione stated, after one look at her two best friends.  
  
Extending a friendly hand, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Desiree looked in shock. She barely managed, "You're Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry didn't think he would ever get used to the greeting he usually got. "Yes, that's me," Harry sheepishly grinned.  
  
"Excuse me," Des jumped up and practically ran from the table and straight out of the hall.  
  
Dumbledore saw this and instantly knew why. One look at whom she had been sitting with, and anyone, at least anyone who knew Des, would know what had spooked her. It wasn't quite customary, but Dumbledore managed to make his way out of the banquet hall. Searching for Desiree took a few moments, but he eventually found her wandering down hallways that her parents had wandered down years before. The portraits whispered amongst themselves as she walked by. Some even fled their paintings in terror of the new student.  
  
"You left rather hastily," Dumbledore began.  
  
Des turned to the white haired man, "I'm sorry. I know that I'm supposed to blend in, but meeting Harry Potter right off.I just wasn't prepared for it."  
  
"One seldom is prepared for such things. You must remember that Mr. Potter doesn't know who you are. None of the students do. With that in mind, you can't keep making a spectacle of yourself like that, continually running from a member of your own house. It would bring unwanted attention to you. These are perilous times for all of us, but especially for you. You must take care."  
  
Wiping a tear from her cheek, Desiree nodded. "I know it's ridiculous. I didn't even know him, but I still cry. Seems so silly."  
  
"It's not silly. Your feelings are what separates you from him. Never be ashamed of the love that you give him, it's natural. Just don't let family love become something greater. The others are already looking for reasons not to trust you. Don't give them any excuses."  
  
Her jaw gaping open, "They still don't trust me? What more can I possibly do?"  
  
"I don't know what else they could ask of you, except one thing, and I swear I won't allow that to happen."  
  
Des knew what he meant. All throughout her life, she had wondered if she could do it. Honestly, she didn't know, but if things didn't get better, she'd soon find out.  
  
  
  
"I've never seen anyone react to meeting you like that before." Ron mentioned as he jobbed another bite of egg into his mouth.  
  
Harry was more reflective, "Me either."  
  
"She was probably just intimidated by you. Most people don't think they would ever meet you, so it just startled her. I'm sure of it," Hermione stated.  
  
"Of course that's it," Des answered as she sat down across from Harry. She kept her eyes on him as she began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
Des forced herself to take her eyes off of Harry, "I'm fine now."  
  
"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron managed with a mouth full of food.  
  
Smiling, Des responded, "It's nice to meet you." However, one glance back over at Harry wiped the smile from her face.  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't stand it. Desiree was wonderful with everyone but him. And she treated him like a leper. Everyone in all of the houses, including Slytherin, loved her, and her first week at Hogwarts hadn't even ended yet. No Gryfindor had been so universally accepted. And the Slytherin! Harry understood that the Slytherins were nice to her because a sixth year supposedly liked her. It also didn't hurt that he was the captain of their Quidditch team, so he commanded the respect of his entire house.  
  
Desiree was walking in front of him with Hermione, as Harry leaned over to whisper in Ron's ear, "I just don't understand why she doesn't like me. I've been trying so hard to get her to even look at me without terror on her face."  
  
Ron chuckled, "Maybe you're trying too hard. Have you ever thought about that?"  
  
Harry sighed as they all stepped into their class, Charms. Des took her usual spot between Ron and Hermione, and Harry felt like he was alone, even with Ron sitting right beside him.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy watched Desiree from across the banquet hall. There was something about her, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Something that his father had told him long ago. Ever since he had first seen her, he had suspected she was not what she seemed. He just needed to find out what her story was.  
  
Another Slytherin wouldn't take his eyes off of her, the captain of the Quidditch team, William Montague. After lunch he was planning on making his move to talk to her. He had be agonizing over the best way to introduce himself all week. William had tried running into her, but that hadn't worked the way he wanted it to. His plan had revolved around knocking both of their books to the ground and giving her one of his. However, she had noticed that it wasn't hers and promptly given it right back to him. Then her annoying friend, Hermione Granger, had kept calling her so Desiree had practically ran off to join those other Gryfindors.  
  
William hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Desiree his name. Although he had enjoyed those short seconds with her. She had taken all the blame, even though he had intentionally bumped into her, and she kept smiling at him. A smile that made his stomach turn over.  
  
Well, he had another plan, and this time it should work.  
  
  
  
Desiree was walking towards Potions alone, all of her friends already in the classroom, but she had had to go to the ladies room. Down in the dungeon, Des wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She only needed a second to realize that she had run into the wrong crowd. Four Slytherins surrounded her. It didn't make sense; the Slytherins were always so nice to her. Why were they trying to scare her now?  
  
She spun around, recognizing the four, telling them that she had to get to class. However, they didn't seem to care. Instead, they all laughed, like they were in on a joke. A joke at her expense.  
  
"Hey guys, leave her alone," William said as he moved through the circle to stand next to Desiree. On cue, the four burst out laughing as they moved away, slapping William on the back.  
  
Once William was alone with Desiree, he smiled, "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's fine. Thank you," Des looked down the hall towards her Potions class, "I'm Desiree, but you can Des."  
  
"William. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Glancing back at her rescuer, "It's nice to meet you too. Didn't we bump into each other in the hall a few days ago?"  
  
His cheeks flushing, he answered, "Oh yeah, that was you. I had forgotten." William certainly hoped that sounded believable to her, because it certainly didn't sound believable to him.  
  
Des laughed, "Yes, that was me. I have to get to my class now, but thank you again. Perhaps we can run into each other on purpose next time."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"Goodbye." With that, Desiree was already down the hall and turning into the Potions classroom.  
  
That plan worked quite well, quite well indeed. He finally got to introduce himself and she said she'd like to meet him later. Excellent!  
  
  
  
Desiree opened the Potions classroom door right as Professor Snape was beginning his lecture. Usually she would sit in the back so he couldn't see her, but today, since she was late, she had to sit in the front row. Once Snape saw where she was sitting, even his usual frigid countenance couldn't begin to cover up his nervousness.  
  
She took her seat and stared up at him. Snape couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. It was the first time that he had seen her since she was an infant. He had always tried to ignore her walking through the halls, during meals, and luckily she had always sat in the back so she was buried in the crowd. Now she was on open display, and Snape didn't think he could handle it.  
  
"A bit late, are we, Miss Foster?" Snape somehow managed.  
  
She continued to watch him, "Forgive me, Professor, I was detained."  
  
One quick huff and he began his lesson, all the while, watching Desiree. He couldn't get over how much she looked like her father. Although not enough like him that people would automatically assume that she was his daughter. No, she had just enough of her mother in her to hide her paternal lineage.  
  
The class flew by but also seemed to go on forever. Either way, when the lesson was over, Snape thankfully dismissed the class. However, Desiree Foster didn't move a muscle, but glared from her seat.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all noticed and waited for Desiree to get up and leave the class with them.  
  
Snape glanced up and saw the three Gryfindors waiting for their companion, but Snape knew what Desiree wanted. "I said get out! Miss Granger, I know it will be difficult to fit your head through the door, but still try! Out, all of you!" the professor snapped.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes as she walked away with her two friends in tow. With another order from Professor Snape, Ron closed the door behind them.  
  
Desiree and Snape were alone together. They just stared at each other until Snape asked, "What is it that you want?"  
  
"You can't do that anymore. I'm sure everyone in the class noticed the way you acted around me. Dumbledore said that no one is to know who I am. You're not helping," was the only answer he got. After a moment, she continued, "I remember you. I'm not sure how, but I do. I remember everything."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed, "How? You were an infant."  
  
"I have my suspicions, but as I said, I can't be certain without a most disagreeable confrontation. Does the fact that I know frighten you?"  
  
"Should it?"  
  
Shrugging, Desiree looked away.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know that you remember?"  
  
"I think he does. If not, he definitely suspects it. I recognized him when we first met. The ones who raised me told him that I was completely open and friendly with everyone, even strangers. But when I met him, I cowered away in fear. I think he knew then."  
  
"How much to do you remember? How far back?" Snape asked, once again, focusing his cold gaze on the young girl.  
  
"I'm sure more than you would like, and certainly further back than you would be comfortable with. My friends are no doubt waiting for me, so I should be going. Goodbye Professor." 


	2. An attack

"What was that about?" Hermione asked back in the fifth year girls' dormitory, "Why did Snape want to talk to you?"  
  
Desiree was quiet for a moment before answering, "No reason. Shall we go down to the common room with everyone else?"  
  
Without waiting for Hermione, Des moved down the stairs to the common room and sat down next to the fire. Her eyes fixed on the flames as the rest of the room faded away. Hopefully Snape wouldn't make any more scenes. If not, something would have to be done, because there was no way that she was going to allow herself to be exposed. Too much was riding on this deception.  
  
Hermione sat down with Ron and Harry, all three watching Des gaze pensively into the fireplace.  
  
"I don't know what Snape and Desiree talked about, but we need to find out. She hasn't been herself since it happened," Hermione whispered to the boys sitting next to her.  
  
"What do you think Snape could have said to scare Desiree?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry tilted his head towards his friends, "Did either of you see Snape when she sat down in the front of the class? She looked fine, but he was the one who was afraid. I think we might want to consider what Desiree said to Snape."  
  
"She's just a student here, a new one at that. How could she possibly scare Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned, not wanting to follow Harry's line of reasoning.  
  
"That's what we need to find out," Harry's eyes wandered over to Desiree again.  
  
Ron thought for a moment before commenting, "You know, now that I think about it, all of the professors have been acting strange around her. They all seem.frightened."  
  
"Come on, Hermione, you must have noticed it too," Harry kept his eyes on the new girl.  
  
Sighing, Hermione conceded, "All right, I've noticed. What do you want to do about it?"  
  
  
  
Snape was pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was trying to decide whether or not he should tell Dumbledore about Desiree's memories. The Headmaster needed to know that critical piece of information, if he didn't already know. However, if Dumbledore chose to ask Desiree certain questions, Snape would certainly not benefit from the situation.  
  
He had to make a choice. Snape had rarely been this concerned about anything, but anyone who knew the details wouldn't blame him his indecision.  
  
Snape was suddenly furious that Dumbledore hadn't listened to him when he'd said that she was dangerous. Deep down, the Potions professor wished that she had been killed all those years ago. If not that, at least not allowed to come here. Desiree had been essentially brought out of hiding when she entered Hogwarts.  
  
Those in power had gone to great lengths to ensure that she wouldn't be found by revenge-seeking wizards or witches. And even greater lengths to see that she wasn't taken for more sinister purposes.  
  
Then to have the stupidity to bring her to Hogwarts, the first place everyone would look for her. All of Desiree's more threatening pursuers knew that Dumbledore would want her close by. Add onto all of this, Desiree had permission to go down to Hogsmeade, where anyone could abduct her. Dumbledore might as well hand her over.  
  
Puffing, Snape openly acknowledged the ridiculousness of the whole situation. He decided that Desiree wouldn't be a student at Hogwarts very long under the circumstances, so what would it hurt to tell Dumbledore? The Headmaster wouldn't have enough time to inquire of her more.interesting memories.  
  
Upon saying the password, he climbed up the staircase to Dumbledore's office and informed the elderly man of the intriguing development pertaining to Desiree. As suspected, Dumbledore already had the information; however, he welcomed Snape's admission.  
  
  
  
Desiree and Hermione lied down in the grass near the lake by Hogwarts castle. Hermione was reading a book under the shade of a tree while Des had her eyes closed, face turned up to the sun. Neither one of them noticed the visitor that was approaching.  
  
William plopped down beside Desiree so loudly that it shook her from their reverie and Hermione from her book. The latter huffed before burying her nose deeper within the old parchment; Desiree smiled.  
  
"William, right?" Des asked, leaning up.  
  
"Yes, and you're Desiree," as if he could ever forget. He glanced out over the lake to see the calm waters reflect the sun's rays, "It's a lovely day."  
  
"It is. Much too nice to spend in the library, or so I told Hermione. I practically had to drag her from among those old papers to come out here with me. Even then, she had to bring a book with her," Des laughed as she hazarded a look back at Hermione, who was once again engrossed in her tome.  
  
To William, Hermione was an annoying mudblood, but he couldn't let Desiree know that he disliked her friend, therefore he goodheartedly laughed. After a moment, he commented, "I was about to go for a walk around the lake. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"I must say, we really don't know each other," Des giggled, "How do I know that I can trust you when we're alone?"  
  
Smirking, "I suppose you'll have to take my word that I'm a good man, however you'll know for sure once we get better acquainted."  
  
"There's no time like the present. Besides, I doubt that Hermione will even notice I'm gone, although I think that I should tell her anyway." After informing her friend, Des walked to the other side of the lake with William, quickly losing sight of Hermione.  
  
The Slytherin told Desiree all about himself during their stroll. He told her about his parents who both worked for the Ministry, and about his younger sister who would be starting Hogwarts the next year. When he asked about her family she had promptly, yet politely changed the subject.  
  
He had tried to get the information out of her again by asking, "Why did you parents decide to transfer you here to Hogwarts?" thinking that it would be a good way to broach the topic of her family.  
  
Des's only response was, "I'm certainly glad that I transferred here. There are so many wonderful people at Hogwarts."  
  
"Why don't you talk of your family? I told you all about mine."  
  
She stopped moving and turned to him, "I have nothing to tell about my family." With that, she was heading back towards the castle, leaving William to catch up with her after a moment of wondering what her secret was.  
  
  
  
William spent dinner watching Desiree from across the dining hall. Observing every gesture she made, trying to figure her out. He had never met someone who was so unwilling to talk about themselves and their past. Most people were only too happy to tell everything; from the color of their room to the first time they used magic. Why did she shy away from questions? William just couldn't understand.  
  
Desiree looked out of the corner of her eye at the Slytherin Quidditch captain. He had been staring at her all throughout the meal. It made her nervous. Obviously, William would be suspicious after she had practically refused to say a word about her family, but she had hoped that it wouldn't bother him too terribly. Looking at his confused expression, Des could see that it had.  
  
If he continued to question her, she could always make up something. Just a little boring piece of information that would satisfy him; allay his suspicions. That would be the best for all involved. Although, Des didn't quite like the idea of lying about her family. Deep down, she was proud of her family, at least a little.  
  
Her family history was not something that most people would claim, which is why Dumbledore had told her not to reveal her true name. It was much too dangerous in a place like Hogwarts.  
  
Eventually, though, everyone would find out. They always do. Secrets never last long, and a secret as large as the one Desiree carried usually didn't last a moment. Already, people were beginning to wonder about her. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all acting a little strange, almost as if they were investigating her.  
  
That is most unsettling. Perhaps she would have to make something up for them as well. Des was most afraid of Harry; if he found out who she was.Des didn't even want to consider finishing that thought. Needless to say, it would not be pretty.  
  
For the third night in a row, Nearly Headless Nick didn't join the Gryfindors at the dinner table. When Desiree had first arrived, Nick had looked like he would die of shock, if he hadn't been dead already. Since then, he had been avoiding her, and anyone within a mile radius. Another development that would draw even more questions.  
  
Desiree finished her meal silently before returning to the Gryfindor tower alone. Once again, she found herself in the common room, gazing into the fire. The other Gryfindors came and went, but she never noticed. Finally, well after midnight, she stood up, stretched, then marched up to her room to go to bed.  
  
  
  
At breakfast on Saturday, Desiree received an owl from the Fosters, the family that had raised her.  
  
Desiree,  
  
We hope everything is all right at Hogwarts. No distressing news has come to us, and we will take that as a good sign. Even though you are protected there, John and I can't help but worry about you. With things as they are, I'm sure you can't blame us.  
  
Let us know if there is anything that you need.  
  
Mary and John Foster.  
  
Des didn't have the heart to lie to them. Taking her quill, she wrote back an answer quickly.  
  
Things aren't quite going according to plan. The professors and portraits all acting strange around me, and even the ghosts have taken to avoiding me. The other students have noticed and are growing suspicious. I won't be able to keep up this pretext much longer.  
  
I met Harry Potter, and I wasn't at all prepared for it. I'm afraid that I acted foolishly and called even more attention to myself. Forgive me, for I have disappointed you. You told me what you wanted from me, and I have not been able to do it.  
  
Today, I go to Hogsmeade. I feel sure that you know what will happen there. However, it is no more than I deserve.  
  
Forgive me again for disgracing you.  
  
Desiree  
  
She rolled the parchment up and handed it back to the Fosters' owl. In an instant, the white bird was flying out the window.  
  
  
  
Desiree couldn't believe how hard it had been to get away from her companions. She had lost William in the candy store, but she couldn't get rid of Hermione, Ron, and Harry that easily. There was no longer a question if they were investigating her. Des didn't honestly think that she would have been rid of the three of them without the help of Colin Creevy, who had, at the perfect moment, distracted her followers by insisting that Harry help him with some ridiculous thing. Hermione and Ron simply got caught behind due to Colin's desire to have their opinions as well.  
  
Not really caring why Colin felt he needed Harry, Ron, and Hermione's help, Desiree kept moving. One look down the road and she saw that William had spotted her, and he would reach her in a few minutes.  
  
Nothing was working out.  
  
Desiree had one chance to get away in time. A quick sidestep into the local tavern delivered her from William's advance, but landed her into her worst nightmare.  
  
Instantly, everyone in the bar noticed the newcomer. All eyes were on her, and in a few of the older ones, she saw recognition and hatred. Amidst all of the older faces, she saw a few students scattered throughout, all drinking their butterbeer. Even those youths could feel the cold animosity that greeted Desiree.  
  
One elderly man stood up, only to walk right past Des while casting her a disdainful glare. A woman standing at the bar shouted for her to get out, that she wasn't welcome there. Another one spit at her feet. Before the saliva hit the ground, Desiree was running out the front door of the tavern, her eyes full of tears.  
  
Barely two steps out of the tavern a hand covered her mouth to silence her screams when another hand slid around her waist to drag her into a deserted alley.  
  
Desiree's attacker slammed her against the stonewall of the building, keeping one hand over her mouth. However, his right hand reached for her right wrist and pulled it up so he could enclose it within his grasp.  
  
Red-hot pain shot through Des' arm as she silently screamed into an unknown palm. With her head spinning from the ache at her wrist, she hardly heard the whispered words, "So you always know who you are."  
  
A second later, Desiree was released, and her attacker disappeared. Her legs gave way, lowering her to the ground, sobbing loudly. Luckily William heard.  
  
"Are you all right? Desiree, what happened?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Des buried her face into his cloak, continuing to weep. After a time, she finally collected herself enough to move away from him. However, her cool expression didn't last long. By chance, she glanced down at her right wrist.  
  
Screaming, she shot up from the ground and dashed out of the alley. William couldn't hope to keep up with her. He realized how upset she must have been upon seeing the path she had carved for herself through the crowd.  
  
Comments were thrown around about how rude she had been to bump into people, even knocking a few down, without apologizing or slowing down in the slightest. All who came into contact with her watched as she plowed through the street towards the castle. It only took her minutes to return to Hogwarts and make her way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She had been given the password to his office, in case of emergencies. Desiree certainly felt that the attack qualified.  
  
Dumbledore could hear Des hurrying up the stairs. Just as her dark hair could be seen from his desk, he asked, "What happened, Desiree?"  
  
Tears streaming down her eyes and out of breath, she simply shoved her right arm out for Dumbledore to see. His gentle hands grasped her fingers as he examined Des's wrist.  
  
"How did it happen?" he asked, not looking up at her.  
  
Her chest still heaving, ".an.attack.in an.alley."  
  
The Headmaster stood and moved around his desk to tower above Desiree. "I don't think there is anything I can do."  
  
"No, you have to help me," Des pleaded, finally having regained her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She collapsed into a nearby chair, fresh tears in her eyes. "So I'd always know who I was. That's what the attacker had said. As if I could ever forget." Desiree cradled her wrist, holding it close to her body, "And I'll have to live with this on me for the rest of my life?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Gazing down at her wrist, Desiree traced the design that encircled her flesh. She whispered, "So I'd always remember who I was." 


	3. Nightmares

Desiree pulled her black dragon's skin glove higher on her wrist to hide the souvenir from her attack. She didn't want anyone to see the figure imprinted on her skin. William had already found her and asked her what happened in the alley earlier, but she had just said that she saw a spider. He looked skeptical to say the least.  
  
No matter. Suddenly, Des didn't think that she would last at Hogwarts very long. Her attacker could have taken her, but had let her go. Why?  
  
All she could think was that he was waiting. Possibly seeing what she would do in response to the assault in Hogsmeade. Or, more disturbing, he was waiting to see what Dumbledore would do.  
  
Des glanced around her dormitory. Everyone else was down at dinner, but she didn't seem to have a stomach tonight. Sitting down on her bed, her left hand subconsciously rubbed her right wrist. Her arm still hurt, but the pain was fading. Hopefully soon it would only become a dull throb, and then disappear into nothing.  
  
A tear fell down her cheek at the memory of her day at Hogsmeade. It had been one horrible experience after another; however, she did deserve every bit of it.  
  
Without realizing it, Desiree wondered if she would always be punished for what had happened before she was even born. Today was not the first time she wondered if Dumbledore did the right thing by saving her when she was an infant. Times such as these made her wish that she had been killed with her mother.  
  
Harry would understand what she was going through. He had become an orphan when he was a baby, just as she had. And both their parents had been killed. Des really wanted to talk to him, but he didn't trust her, not that she could blame him.  
  
The Fosters didn't understand, not really. They had tried, but inevitably failed. Now, Des would have to tell her surrogate parents about her new mark. What would they say? How should she tell them? How would she tell her fellow students? Would it give away her identity?  
  
Maybe that was what her attacker wanted, to ruin her secret. If so, his plan just might work.  
  
Desiree decided to go down to dinner, so as not to call too much attention by her absence. Once she sat down at the Gryfindor table, she began to eat, still wearing her gloves. That certainly didn't go unnoticed.  
  
Hermione was sitting beside Des, and from her angle, could see a green area just above Des's gloves. Desiree instantly pulled her glove up higher and continued to eat.  
  
"I heard that you had quite a day at Hogsmeade," Hermione commented, trying to get a better look at Desiree's wrist.  
  
Des cleared her throat before answering, "Not really, I just saw a spider and panicked. I'm afraid I might have scared William in the process."  
  
"Why are you wearing your gloves? Are you cold?" Harry asked. He had been keeping his head down, but raised his eyes to observe her reaction.  
  
Pulling her gloves even higher, "I am a bit chilly." Her shaking hands were adding to the effect, despite the fact that they were shaking because she was nervous and terrified.  
  
"You're sweating," Hermione stated.  
  
Desiree turned her eyes to the girl beside her; then to the boy sitting across from her, who had both been interrogating her. "Harry, may I speak to you alone?"  
  
"Of course," Harry didn't waste a moment. He was instantly up and walking towards the door, assuming that Des was following.  
  
"All right, what's going on?" he asked once they were inside the Gryfindor common room.  
  
"I need you to stop asking questions about me," Desiree answered, "Stop investigating me."  
  
"Why should I? I know that you're hiding something, and it's big."  
  
Weighing the consequences in her mind, Des took a moment to think about how to explain her situation while still keeping her identity a secret.  
  
"You want to know what I'm hiding? My mother died trying to save me, just like yours did with you."  
  
Harry didn't expect that one. It took him a few seconds to recover, "What about your father?"  
  
"That is more difficult to explain, and this is not the time to do it."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "That's not everything. You're still hiding something, I can feel it."  
  
"I'm sorry, but Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know the whole truth. Now, I know that you are the one leading the inquisition, and I need you to stop."  
  
"Dumbledore told you to keep whatever-it-is a secret?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sighing, "I suppose Professor Dumbledore has his reasons. But answer this, what happened in Hogsmeade, what happened to your hand?"  
  
Desiree reached over and began to pull off her right glove, one finger at a time. With the black leather removed, she rolled up the sleeve of her robe to give Harry a better look, "I was attacked."  
  
His breath caught as he examined the dark green snake that circled her wrist. It had red eyes, like rubies, and the mouth was open wide, swallowing its own tail. Knowing for certain that it had not been there before, Harry asked, "Did that happen to you during the attack?"  
  
"Yes, my attacker gave me a souvenir to remember him by. Now are you satisfied?"  
  
"No, but I'll ask Ron and Hermione to leave you alone."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as she immediately replaced the glove on her hand, "Please don't tell anyone about the snake."  
  
"I won't tell anyone but Ron and Hermione, I promise. Does Dumbledore know about it?"  
  
"Yes," inhaling, "He said that there was nothing he could do. That I would have to live with it for the rest of my life."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." It wasn't a total lie, the snake wasn't his fault, but other things were.  
  
"I'm going back downstairs to see Ron and Hermione. Are you coming?"  
  
"No, I think that I'll retire. I'm rather exhausted, it's been a long day."  
  
"All right then, good night," Harry said from the entrance just before he left the common room.  
  
Desiree stood there alone for a few moments before going back to her room. Plopping down on the bed, she buried her head in the pillow. Reaching her hands out, she plunged the bed into a welcome darkness. Her hand was gratefully numb, but her left hand still rubbed it. She imagined that her fingers were tracing the outline of the snake as they had so many times that day.  
  
Sighing, Des drifted off to sleep. Peace finally came to her a few minutes later, only to be disrupted by nightmares.  
  
Des was still surrounded by shadows, but it wasn't the enclosed darkness of her bed. It was more expansive and unknown. She could hear footsteps in the distance. Familiar footsteps. A sound that had haunted her since she was an infant.  
  
"Who's there?" she called out, as she did every other time she had a dream such as this. And as usual, no one answered.  
  
Electing to explore, she moved through the shadows towards the footsteps. Suddenly they were behind her. Spinning around, she caught a glimpse of a tall man.  
  
Desiree shouted, "Who are you?"  
  
A deeper, masculine voice responded, "Who are you?"  
  
"Desiree Foster."  
  
"No you aren't. There are no secrets here."  
  
The stranger's last words were whispered into her ear, making her flesh erupt in goosebumps. She turned again, "Who are you?"  
  
"I know all your secrets, and see all you try to hide. I am your worst fear."  
  
The hairs on her neck stood up as his breath flitted across her face. Closing her eyes, she forced tears to flee, while trying to keep her body from fleeing. Barely standing her ground, she demanded, "Leave me alone!"  
  
An ice-cold hand touched her shoulder, making her shrink away while crying out. The darkness moved in closer to encase her entirely.  
  
Another whispered word tossed her out of her nightmare with a gasp. Heaving, Desiree threw open the curtains around her bed to find all the other Gryfindors asleep. Obviously, it was far into the night.  
  
Des climbed out of bed and moved over to the window. She gladly sat down in the rays of the moon. Leaning her head against the wall, she whispered the last word that the stranger had said in her nightmare. "Riddles." she glanced down to her right wrist.  
  
Something wasn't right. The snake, which had become very familiar during the course of the day, had changed somehow. It was still devouring its own tail, but, strange as it seemed, appeared to be turning towards her elbow.  
  
Ridiculous. Probably the aftereffects of her nightmare, nothing more. The tattoo-like mark couldn't really be moving. Impossible. And yet, it had moved. Hadn't it?  
  
  
  
"Desiree, wake up," Hermione kept shaking Des' sleeping form. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been on their way to breakfast when they found Des asleep in one of the chairs beside the fireplace in the common room.  
  
"Hmm." Des slowly opened her eyes, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's time for breakfast. Go on upstairs and change clothes," Harry gently ordered. It appeared that her confession had helped things among them, slightly. They didn't seem nearly as distrustful of her, and she gladly welcomed it.  
  
Sluggishly, Desiree got up and made her way up the stairs to her dormitory. A few minutes later, she reemerged in a clean set of robes, ready to go down to breakfast.  
  
Hermione attempted to draw Des into a conversation, but was dismally unsuccessful. The latter was too involved in her own thoughts to pay attention to anything else. Des' three companions would occasionally see her look down at her wrist. All three of them knew about the snake around her wrist, but they hadn't told anyone else. It didn't seem anyone else would find out, since Desiree was very good at hiding it beneath her dragon skin gloves.  
  
Every once in a while, she would have to tell others that she was cold, but it wasn't that often. Apparently, the rest of the Gryfindors weren't as observant, either that or they didn't care as much as Harry and his two best friends.  
  
Across the dining hall, William did take note that he hadn't seen Desiree without her gloves since she had run from him in the Hogsmeade alley. She had given him a pathetic excuse for her behavior, and he hadn't believed it for a second. Something had happened to her, and he was determined to find out what. It was Sunday, and that meant that he could spend the entire day trying to pry that secret out of her.  
  
  
  
"Bless you," William laughed at Des' sneeze. He had convinced her to go down to the lake with him. They were sitting down beneath the tree talking, and for once Des seemed open to his questions.  
  
"Tell me about Mr. and Mrs. Foster," he prompted.  
  
Giggling, "They are absolutely wonderful. They've always been so kind and loving to me. I remember when they first took me in."  
  
William interrupted, "You mean, the Fosters aren't you parents?"  
  
Des seemed completely surprised that she had told him the truth, however she quickly regained her composure, "I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents; they were killed when I was a baby. The Fosters unofficially adopted me and they've raised me ever since."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that when I asked you about your parents before?"  
  
"I don't like talking about it. Besides, what does it matter?"  
  
"They were your family, it's who you are; it's your history. Without a history, you're no one. Do you know your real parents' names?"  
  
"I know their names."  
  
"Well.what are they?" William prodded.  
  
"It's not that simple. I can't tell you; and I hope that you can accept that and let it be."  
  
"Of course, if it upsets you."  
  
Interrupting, "No, it's not that. It's just more complicated than it seems."  
  
"I'm beginning to learn that everything concerning you is complicated," William smiled.  
  
They spent the rest of the day together, finally leaving each other's company for dinner. Desiree was suddenly much more full of life, and all the Gryfindors were glad for it. It felt so unnatural for Des to sit quietly, not talking to anyone.  
  
Once again, Sir Nicholas didn't make an appearance at dinner, but Des wasn't upset by it. Telling William at least part of the truth had put her in such a good mood that she didn't think anything could trouble her.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
Late in the night, Desiree was wakened by an owl scratching at her shoulder. Keeping herself from screaming at the alarming sight was a miracle, and she still didn't know how she had done it.  
  
The owl held out its leg so that Des could remove the rolled parchment, then it flew over to one of the other girl's bed stand that held a glass of water. The owl greedily lapped up the liquid, but Desiree didn't notice. She was too busy reading the letter.  
  
Noticing that it was from the Fosters, she commented, "That was fast. I only sent them my letter yesterday morning."  
  
She instantly began to read the letter:  
  
Desiree,  
  
You should know that we could never be disappointed in you, and there is no way that you could disgrace us. We will always be proud of you.  
  
I hope your trip to Hogsmeade wasn't as terrible as you feared. I don't think that many people would recognize you, at least they shouldn't. However, one can never be sure.  
  
Keep trying to follow your instructions. I know it will be difficult for you, and it may feel like betrayal, but it must be done. Have courage. Just remember whom you are doing all this for.  
  
Hopefully it will be over soon and you will finally be free.  
  
Mary and John Foster  
  
Des didn't want to tell them about the attack at Hogsmeade. They would not take it well at all, but it still had to be done. The Fosters had to know.  
  
I was attacked in Hogsmeade. I didn't see the attacker's face, but he left me something. He had grabbed my wrist and imprinted a snake on it. So I would always remember who I was, at least that was what he had said.  
  
I can't tell you much else. I'm trying my best to fulfill your wishes, but it is difficult. Rest assured that I won't give up.  
  
Desiree  
  
Rolling her scroll up, she attached it to the owl's leg and sent it off flying. Thinking about her mark, she looked down at it. Her breath caught in her chest.  
  
"No.no.it can't be. This can't be happening." She held her wrist next to the window, under the light of the moon, just to get a better look at her mark. The sight hadn't changed. It was really happening, unless she was having another nightmare.  
  
She silently pleaded for it all to be a dream that she would wake up from at any moment. Pinching herself, she realized it wasn't a dream. It was real. Des sank to her knees in silent sobs. 


	4. A new development

Once again, Desiree had withdrawn into herself. She hardly noticed anything anymore. It had been almost a week since she had shown any signs of life. Everyone was starting to worry about her. Professor Dumbledore had pulled her aside three times, and each time had ended with Des mumbling that she was fine, then walking off.  
  
During one of their talks, Dumbledore noticed that Des kept hold of her right arm, halfway between her wrist and elbow. It wouldn't have seemed unusual if he hadn't seen her holding her arm the entire week. And each time he would see her, her left hand would be slightly farther up on her right arm. It had all started at her wrist where the snake mark had appeared, and had slowly traveled towards her elbow.  
  
"Desiree, may I see your right wrist?" the professor asked.  
  
Panicking, "It's fine. I don't feel comfortable letting people see it." Her left hand moved down to her right hand just long enough to pull the glove further up, then immediately her left hand took its place on her arm.  
  
Desiree's panicked state was disturbing, but Dumbledore welcomed it. It was the most life she had shown since last Sunday, and it was Thursday afternoon.  
  
"Desiree, trust me. I only want what's best for you."  
  
"I know you're trying to help, but you can't help me. Not now." With that, she spun around and left him.  
  
  
  
Desiree sat down her on bed in the deserted dormitory. She only dared examine her arm when she was completely alone, and even then, only for a moment. No one could see what had happened to her. It would raise far too many questions, and bring even more unwanted attention to herself.  
  
She took her time removing her right glove. Honestly, she was terrified of what she'd find, and was in no hurry to see. This had all started last Sunday night. When she had received the owl from the Fosters.  
  
After sending the owl back with her response, she had seen a most disturbing sight on her wrist. Before that, she had thought that the snake had slightly moved, but she had thought of it as crazy.  
  
She wasn't so sure now. Even though the snake had been making its way up her arm the entire week, Desiree still couldn't believe it was true. She didn't want to believe it was true. But, upon rolling up the sleeve of her robe, Des could see the snake completely unwound and almost to her elbow.  
  
It was certainly moving. Des could see it slithering up her arm as she stared at it, although it was so slight a change that it seemed surreal.  
  
The green figure was within an inch of her elbow now, and closing. It was obvious that the snake was heading to a certain destination on Des' body; and there was nothing she could do to stop its onslaught.  
  
Sounds in the common room. Quickly Desiree rolled down the sleeve of her robe and shoved her hand back into the glove.  
  
Since the letter from the Fosters on Sunday, she hadn't heard a word from them. It made her worry. With the news that she gave them, she would have expected them to send word straight away. Apparently not.  
  
Hermione opened the door to the dormitory and sat on Des' bed, saying, "Hello. How are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Desiree countered.  
  
"You haven't seemed fine the past few days. Everyone is worried about you."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Hermione didn't believe that for a minute, but indulged Des, "How is the snake looking?"  
  
The frightened look on Desiree's face told Hermione that something was certainly wrong on that particular front.  
  
"The snake is the same as it's been," Des added in a short tone, "Do you have any more questions for me, or can I go down to the common room now?"  
  
Des' snippy tone caught Hermione by surprise, so she simply shook her head. An instant later, Desiree was closing the door to the dormitory behind her, leaving Hermione alone to consider what had just happened.  
  
  
  
"She did what?" Harry asked Hermione. She had pulled Ron and Harry out of the common room and dragged them to an empty classroom.  
  
"I told you, she's acting really strange," Hermione explained, "When I mentioned the snake on her wrist, she looked as though she'd die of shock. Then the way she responded to it...it just wasn't like her."  
  
Ron chimed in, "I don't know if you've noticed, but she's been acting weird all week."  
  
"But it was worse than it's been this week. I've never seen her rude or mean before, and that was how she was acting," Hermione maintained.  
  
"She seemed fine when she went to bed on Sunday night, but when she woke up Monday morning, she was different," Harry began, "So something must have happened Sunday night to make her change. Hermione, do you remember anything from that night? Did you wake up at all that night? Maybe you saw something."  
  
Shaking her head, "No, I slept the entire night. I don't know what happened. I remember Monday morning we found her asleep under the window. Other than that...wait a minute. On one of the bed stands there had been a glass of water."  
  
Ron started before Hermione had a chance to explain herself, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"If you'd let me finish," she glared at Ron, "there was water spilled around the glass."  
  
"That could have happened when someone reached to get a drink," Harry reasoned.  
  
"It could, but it didn't. It was Parvati's stand, and she said she hadn't reached for it," Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, "If an owl had come in the night, it would have gone for water, right? Parvati's glass was the only water in the room, so it would have drank from her glass."  
  
Harry shouted, "That's it. Desiree must have received an owl. Which would explain why she had fallen asleep beside the window; she must have sent it off and dozed off while waiting for an answer."  
  
"If she expected an answer that soon, the person she was owling had to be very close, possibly Hogsmeade," Ron stated.  
  
"But who down in Hogsmeade would she be owling? And why would it upset her so?" the only girl asked. She and her two companions all looked at each other, wondering how they would find the next piece of the puzzle.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy ate his food silently. He was engrossed in his thoughts. Draco had been trying to figure out who Desiree was since she had arrived, and he was closing in on it. The owl that he had received this morning from his father had helped.  
  
It had been an unusual letter, to say the least. When Draco had told his father that there was a new Gryfindor that he wanted to find out about, Draco would have thought his father would help. Instead, his father had discouraged it.  
  
Well, that wasn't quite the way to put it. Remembering his father's words:  
  
Draco,  
  
Drop your questions immediately! Leave that Gryfindor girl alone. If I discover that you have done anything else to find out who she is, you will regret even meeting her. Understood?  
  
Now, son, you just concentrate on your schoolwork, and leave the more important things to people who know how to handle them.  
  
Remember my words.  
  
Your father  
  
Draco's father wouldn't act like that unless something was going on. Instead of deterring Draco, it had only made his desire to know greater.  
  
The question was, who would his father be afraid of. That was a very short list, so it wouldn't be too hard to find out who Desiree was connected to.  
  
  
  
William had been trying to get Desiree alone all week. Finally Thursday night, he managed to pull her aside after dinner. She hadn't been very willing to go, but eventually conceded.  
  
"What do you want, William?" she asked.  
  
Smiling, he answered, "I wanted to talk to you. We haven't seen each other all week. I missed you. Did you even notice that I wasn't around?"  
  
"Honestly, no."  
  
William hadn't expected that one, "You didn't notice that we hadn't seen each other all week?" he asked again, not believing her answer.  
  
"No, now, can I please go?" She looked completely serious, and completely heartless as William gazed at her.  
  
"Desiree, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. However, if you would like to think that there is something wrong so you can explain away my behavior, be my guest. If you do want the truth, I don't care that I haven't seen you. You're not nearly as important to me as you would like to think."  
  
Exhaling, "I suppose that is all there is to say." William looked down to the ground as he walked away from her, not saying another word.  
  
Suddenly, Desiree's cold expression faded, "William, wait! I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You do matter to me."  
  
He didn't acknowledge this, and no wonder. Thinking back, she couldn't believe she could say such hurtful things. "What's wrong with me?" she asked as she bowed her head.  
  
Desiree glanced back up to where William had disappeared, whispering, "I do miss you."  
  
  
  
Desiree was moving down the halls, oblivious to the few students scrambling to their classes. She was on her way to Potions, once again alone. A hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into an empty classroom.  
  
Jerking away, Des turned to see Draco Malfoy grinning at her. "What is it, Draco?" she asked.  
  
His smile widening, "I remember now. I know who you are."  
  
Desiree had to take a moment to convince her lungs to take in air again, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Since I first saw you, I knew that I knew you. That you weren't who you said you were. I've finally figured out who you are."  
  
"You're being ridiculous," Des said storming towards the door.  
  
"I suppose I could ask some of the professors; or maybe a few students what they think of my little theory. I'm sure that many would like to...spend some time discussing it with you."  
  
That stopped her right at the door, "What do you want?"  
  
Draco strolled over to her and turned her around so he could look her in the eyes, "I haven't quite decided yet. I'm sure that you can appreciate my situation, and all the possibilities it presents."  
  
Desiree made a disgusted sound as she looked away from that horrible smirk of his. "Be careful," she glared back up at him, then moved aside so he could walk through the door. He did, and the second the door closed behind him she beat her fist against it.  
  
A few moments later, she entered the Potions classroom, late again. The instant that she had opened the door, Snape had zoomed in on her. It was to be another class at the front of the room, close to Snape.  
  
There was something new in his expression today, a combination of fear and confusion. Obviously she would need to speak to him again about his behavior towards her in public. Des sat down as her gaze wandered over to the professor.  
  
Potions was extremely short. Snape couldn't seem to focus on his lecture long enough to say two words that made sense; he was continually distracted by Desiree, sitting there quietly. Finally giving up, "Class dismissed. Miss...Foster, please remain where you are."  
  
The other students scurried out of the classroom, including Harry and his two best friends. Snape slowly walked towards the door of his classroom and closed it.  
  
"Never do that again," Desiree ordered just as Snape came to a stop in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The way you said my name, never do it again."  
  
Snape focused on her, "What has happened to you? I can sense something different. What is it?"  
  
"That is none of you concern."  
  
He moved closer to her, lowering himself so their eyes would be level, "Tell me what is in you."  
  
"Nothing is in me," she answered, fuming.  
  
His eyes traveled down to her right arm, "Show me your arm."  
  
"No," she said, silently daring him to reach for her.  
  
He took the dare. Holding her right arm in his grip, he ordered, "Let me see it."  
  
"Let go!" Des shouted. She tried to pull away, but was released when Snape cried out in pain. He quickly shrank away from her, cradling his hand.  
  
From her position, all Desiree could see was the blood dripping from an open would. Standing up, she could see the source of the blood, two small holes.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"My parents didn't leave me alone in this world without protection." Collecting her things, she spun around and moved towards the door.  
  
"Miss. Ri-..." Snape called out, but didn't finish. Not after Des turned her head towards him to glare through red eyes with thin black slits in the center. Within an instant, her usual green eyes returned, leaving no sign of the red ones, except in Snape's memory.  
  
"Goodbye Professor," Des said closing the door behind her.  
  
Snape looked back down at his bloody hand and wrapped part of his cloak around it. He had never been so scared in his life. Unfortunately, this personal nightmare wasn't over yet. It wouldn't be over until that girl was destroyed.  
  
Deep down, Snape knew that Dumbledore wouldn't even consider harming Desiree. Not after saving her life all those years ago. The old fool had it in his head that she was not like her family, that she was innocent.  
  
Therefore, Snape would have to take matters into his own hands. Afterwards, he could always explain things to Dumbledore. If Snape told the Headmaster now, Dumbledore would see to it that Desiree was amply protected, and Snape couldn't have that.  
  
No, Snape had to take care of this himself, and had to keep quiet about this new development. 


	5. Taken

Snape spent the majority of his day pouring over his spell books. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything helpful, and if his books didn't have the spell, it didn't exist.  
  
Apparently, Snape would have to be creative with his solution to the problem. The problem being the girl who was calling herself Desiree Foster. Those red eyes that she flashed still haunted him. He feared that they would until the day he died.  
  
From the moment that she had walked into his class earlier, he had sensed something new inside of her. Some kind of parasite, one that was taking control, as demonstrated by her change in moods and physical appearance. Well, not quite in her physical appearance. She hid the changes, but had given him a glimpse of what she was now capable.  
  
The wound on his hand still throbbed. He hadn't been to the hospital wing yet, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to go. Every second needed to be dedicated to eradicating that little pest, Desiree.  
  
  
  
Desiree could feel the snake moving up her arm again. Suddenly, it wasn't as unnerving as it had been. It almost had a soothing affect on her.  
  
Walking towards the girls' bathroom, she completely ignored a group of Gryfindors calling after her. She didn't even blink when one of them touched her on the shoulder; she just kept on her way.  
  
Entering the restroom, she sat down on a toilet and closed the door to the stall. Des rolled up the sleeve of her robe and couldn't find the snake anymore. To see the serpent, she actually had to take off her robe and look inside her shirt.  
  
The green figure had reached her shoulder and was turning towards the center of her chest. Now the snake's destination was clear, it was moving to her heart.  
  
Gazing down into its blood red eyes, she felt herself calming even more. The prospect of that snake reaching her heart didn't worry her in the slightest. She felt blissfully numb, felt protected. There was nothing left for her to worry about, not with that snake watching over her.  
  
Desiree's feet then took her to the Gryfindor tower, although she couldn't quite remember arriving there or sitting down on her bed. She stared off into space; knowing that she just needed to stay where she was until her escort arrived.  
  
Des would wait till she was called outside. Then she would be taken, and she wasn't worried about it. The serpent wouldn't let her worry about being abducted, for that was exactly what the snake wanted.  
  
  
  
"Desiree, answer me," Hermione pleaded, shaking her new friend later that night. Hermione had found Des sitting on her bed, under a spell.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Get up here quick!" Hermione called to the two boys waiting down in the common room. In an instant, they were at her side, shocked as she had been to see Des in her current state.  
  
Ron quietly asked, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I think she's in some kind of a trance," Hermione answered, "She won't respond to anything."  
  
"Desiree, can you hear us?" Harry asked, leaning in closer to Des, "Please answer us. We're worried about you. Everyone's heard about what you said to William. It doesn't sound like you. We know something is wrong, but we can't help you unless you come back. Do you want to spend the rest of your life like this? Desiree!" Harry grasped her shoulders and shook her, continually calling her name.  
  
"Harry, stop, you're making me dizzy," Desiree whispered.  
  
Harry's arms immediately wrapped around her for a hug. "Desiree, what's happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Des looked genuinely confused.  
  
Hermione responded, "You were in a trance of some sort. Harry just roused you from it. How did it happen?"  
  
Des cradled her head in her hands, "I don't know. The past few days have been a blur. I know that something is happening to me, but I have no idea what. Or how to stop it. I'm scared, help me please."  
  
"We need to tell Dumbledore," Harry suggested.  
  
"No, he'll be disappointed in me, I can't tell him."  
  
Ron couldn't believe his ears, "Which is worse? His disappointment, or a lifetime of whatever this is?"  
  
"It's a tough call, but since you put it that way, I suppose we should tell him. But tell him what?" Des answered.  
  
"What's happened to that snake on your wrist?" Hermione asked.  
  
Desiree hesitated for a minute before removing her glove to show her wrist.  
  
"Where did it go?" Ron asked.  
  
"Good question, it's moved up my arm and is currently at my shoulder," Des informed the others.  
  
"I'd say that's something we might want to tell Dumbledore," Harry commented, "Has anything else strange happened? I mean, we all know that you've been having some mood swings, but anything more?"  
  
Desiree tried to think, but couldn't remember a thing. Slowly, she shook her head.  
  
"We still have plenty to tell Dumbledore. Come on, let's go," Hermione said as she pulled Desiree off the bed.  
  
The four of them left the Gryfindor tower and headed towards Dumbledore's office. Down one corridor, they heard footsteps behind them. Turning around, they couldn't see anything, so they kept moving along.  
  
More footsteps. This time closer. Harry stopped to look around, but still couldn't find anyone. Sighing, he rejoined the others.  
  
A soft chant behind them and a white blast filled the air around them; a spell. Each waited for the spell to reach them but it never did.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see Desiree staring at a ball of white light a few feet in front of her. Some distance away stood Snape, jaw dropped at the sight. Des had halted the spell that was designed to destroy her. Snape had thought her capable of many things, but certainly not that.  
  
Raising her right hand, the bright light zoomed back to its creator, knocking Snape down to the ground.  
  
"Desiree, what are you doing?" Hermione shouted, running with Harry and Ron to stand in front of Desiree. The sight that greeted them immobilized all three. Dark red eyes opened wide, with black slits that strangely resembled that of a snake.  
  
While seeming not to move, Des turned around and continued down the hallway. Harry and Ron recovered enough to run after Desiree. Harry jumped on her back, trying to tackle her, while Ron dove right into Des' side.  
  
Neither succeeded in taking her down. One quick turn to focus on each, and they were thrown against the wall. Hermione checked on each of her friends lying on the ground before going after Desiree. The former tracked Des through the hallways all the way to the great hall, and out the doors.  
  
Outside, beneath the willow beside the lake, a man stood, wreathed in shadow. Hermione watched as Desiree slowly walked down to the stranger.  
  
"Desiree, come back!" Hermione shouted after her friend.  
  
Des didn't seem to notice. Joining the man by the lake, she turned to Hermione and raised her hand. Within in a instant, Hermione was thrown back several feet.  
  
The pain ripped through her body, so much that she couldn't even consider getting up for several minutes. By that time, the stranger and Desiree were gone.  
  
Hermione ran back up to the castle to find Harry and Ron in the great hall, looking for her.  
  
"What happened? Where's Desiree?" Harry asked, panicky.  
  
She answered, "Someone was waiting out by the lake for her. She went with him, but not before she used her newfound powers on me. My body still feels on fire."  
  
"Same here," Ron mumbled while rubbing his lower back.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione quickly asked.  
  
"The same thing we were going to do," Harry stated, "We've got to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"What about Professor Snape?" the Gryfindor asked.  
  
Ron answered, "He's fine, unfortunately."  
  
While all three were running back up the stairs to the Headmaster's office, Harry thought aloud, "Snape must have known that something was wrong with her. He was trying to kill her. That's what made her change."  
  
"What I don't understand is what happened to her eyes?" Ron asked.  
  
"Didn't you notice that her eyes looked like a snake's eyes?" Hermione asked, "It's that snake mark. All of this started back when she was attacked and she received that mark. I'll bet that her attacker was the one waiting for her under the tree."  
  
Ron, almost out of breath, had another question, "But why would she go with her attacker?"  
  
"I don't think she had much of a choice," Harry reasoned as he stopped right before the entrance to Dumbledore's office, "I think that snake mark is controlling her now."  
  
"How do we get in?" Hermione wondered.  
  
Professor Dumbledore asked from behind them, "And why would you need to get in?"  
  
"Professor, Desiree was taken, sort of," Ron explained.  
  
The Headmaster seemed ready to fly down the stairs after the girl, "Do you know where she is now?"  
  
Hermione told Dumbledore about the man outside, and that she had no idea where they had gone. She also informed the Headmaster of the migrating snake that had seemingly assumed control of Desiree.  
  
"You go back to your dormitories now. The other professors and I will take care of this, and I'll see that Snape is taken to the hospital wing," Dumbledore ordered, not wasting a second to see that his command was followed. The three Gryfindors watched his robes bellow as he quickly left, eventually disappearing down a corridor.  
  
Hermione chewed her lower lip, "He told us to go back to our dormitories."  
  
"Yes he did," Harry agreed, "but Desiree needs our help. I'm going after her. The two of you don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
Ron's eyes widened, "Are you crazy? You'd have to put a binding spell on us to keep us here!"  
  
  
  
Wormtail continued to lead Desiree through the house towards the top floor where she was awaited. She didn't look alive. If he hadn't known that the extremely relaxed oblivious state was part of the spell she was under, he would have been very worried about her.  
  
Even now, he was nervous. He was always nervous when he faced Voldemort, but with Desiree in tow, the situation would be that much more delicate.  
  
Climbing the last of the stairs, Wormtail presented Desiree to his master. Over in the corner, two bound bodies called to the girl as she entered the room.  
  
"Desiree, can you hear me? It's Mary. You've got to get out of here!" Mrs. Foster shouted.  
  
John joined, "Desiree, run away. Fight the spell; I know you're strong enough. You can break away. Try!"  
  
Desiree heard the words, but at first didn't care. A voice in her head told her that they were talking nonsense. However, another voice was pleading with her to listen to them. Urging her to trust the people she had considered her family for years.  
  
Closing her eyes, Des tried to obey the voice that told her to fight. Her breathing became labored as she hunched over in pain. Her eyes squinted tighter just before she exhaled and collapsed to the floor.  
  
A few moments later her eyes opened, but she couldn't see anything through the dark hair that had fallen into her face. Her weak hand reached up to push her hair behind her ear.  
  
Sitting up, her head began to spin. Her right hand had to hold her head for a moment while she regained her bearings. Once the room stopped whirling around her, she looked up to see where she was.  
  
She didn't recognize the room, but she recognized all four people in it. The Fosters, Wormtail, and Voldemort.  
  
Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come now. Do stop crying, it is not becoming," the cold, snake-like voice of Voldemort spat out, "I had higher expectations of you."  
  
Desiree glanced back over to the Fosters, "Why have you taken them?"  
  
"Because they took you."  
  
"You're doing this for me?" she asked skeptically.  
  
He didn't answer, so she continued, "You had me attacked and introduced that horrible serpent into my flesh, knowing that it would take over me?"  
  
"I had to make sure that you would come willingly. I certainly didn't want a scene. I'm impressed how you defeated Wormtail's spell. You are a credit to your family."  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "the Fosters raised me very well."  
  
She had said the wrong thing. Anger flared within him, and for a moment she was scared that he would unleash it on her. Instead, he took out his fury on the Fosters.  
  
Desiree cried out as she watched Mary and John convulse on the floor, screaming in pain. "Stop! Let them go and I swear I'll do whatever you want!" Des shouted over the screams.  
  
Her words stayed Voldemort's wand. "You would do that to save their lives?"  
  
"Yes. I swear to you that I'll obey everything you say, just please, release them," Des cried.  
  
"Desiree, don't do it!" John ordered.  
  
The young Gryfindor ignored John, "Let them go, please." Des wiped away her tears, making herself be strong and stand up to the Dark Lord.  
  
Considering her proposition for a moment, "Wormtail, take them downstairs."  
  
"Are you releasing them?" Desiree asked.  
  
"As a Gryfindor, once you make a promise, you are bound to it. No matter what happens. You've made your pledge. Now you're mine."  
  
Desiree's head fell, whispering, "I know. I've always been yours." 


	6. A Rescue Attempt

Harry, Hermione, and Ron raced down the stairways in Hogwarts, each with a broom in hand. They had to leave the castle without anyone noticing, so as usual, Harry's invisibility cloak was called for.  
  
Just outside the school, someone spoke, "I know you're there. Take off the cloak."  
  
The three of them froze in their tracks, terrified to see who had caught them. Sighing, Harry raised the cape over their heads and folded it in his arms.  
  
Hermione was the first to turn and see who found them. An immediate scream escaped her lips, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I think I could ask you the same thing, but I already know. I'm coming with you," William said, leaning against his broom.  
  
By that time, Harry and Ron had turned to see the Slytherin with a similar reaction. "No, go back inside," Harry ordered.  
  
"Either I go with you, or you don't go." Honestly, there was no way that William would keep them from going. He was terribly worried about Desiree, and needed them to go try to help her. William just wanted to tag along, however, Des' friends didn't need to know that.  
  
"We don't have time for this," Ron said, looking back and forth between his best friends.  
  
"I know where she was taken," William began, "I was down by the lake when Wormtail showed up. I watched for a moment, getting ready to tackle him to the ground when I saw Desiree coming down from the castle to join him. They went to the Riddle house, I'm sure of it. We've got to get there now, before something happens to Des. And I'm certain that I'm the only one out of the four of us that knows where the Riddle house is."  
  
Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione before saying, "That's good enough for me. Let's go."  
  
Harry was on his broom and in the air in an instant with the three others right behind him.  
  
  
  
Harry and company were hovering beside a tree, watching Voldemort through the window. He was ordering Wormtail to do some such thing, and Wormtail quickly moved down the stairs.  
  
William motioned that he would follow Wormtail and see what the man had been ordered to do. Silently, William was hoping that Wormtail would lead him right to Desiree, but no such luck.  
  
On the first floor of the house, a man and woman were bound, lying on the floor. Wormtail swished his wand, causing the couple to float in the air. He took them both back up to Voldemort, and William followed along outside.  
  
The Slytherin student rejoined his three companions just in time to see Wormtail release the man and woman, allowing them to fall to the hard floor.  
  
Voldemort was saying something as he circled around the couple, struggling for their freedom. A quick laugh, and a blast of light shot out of Voldemort's wand.  
  
The struggling ceased.  
  
Hermione turned to bury her face in Ron's robes, trying to suppress her cry. She had just witnessed her first murder, not something that would be easily forgotten.  
  
Within a moment, a large snake came slithering into the room with the Dark Lord and began to swallow the two victims whole. Even Ron and Harry felt sick at the sight. However, after Hermione collected herself, she, along with the others, decided on a plan.  
  
Harry gave a few quick orders and then asked William if he could handle his assignment.  
  
"Are you serious? I'm one of the best Chasers that Slytherin has ever had. I could do it with my eyes closed," he arrogantly spat out.  
  
"All right," Harry nodded, "everyone knows what to do, so let's get to it."  
  
  
  
Voldemort commanded Wormtail to bring Desiree to him. She had been taken to another room to follow her first order. He had demanded that she allow the snake to take over again, to give the serpent more freedom to finish its migration to her heart, where it couldn't be removed.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal Desiree. She walked in, standing before the Dark Lord, awaiting her instructions.  
  
"Show me your chest," he commanded.  
  
Without question, she opened her robes, letting Voldemort examine the dark green figure making its final attack. The serpent was within an inch of her heart.  
  
Smiling, he said, "You may close your robes. How do you feel?"  
  
Her eyes were closed and her head downcast as she buttoned up her robes, "I don't feel well."  
  
Voldemort's eyebrows furrowed, "How do you mean? Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"No," a tear fell down her cheek, "I'm not going to be all right." Des forced her eyes open to glare at her new master.  
  
He spun around, sending his cloak flying. "Soon you will be feeling fine."  
  
"Because that snake you put in me will completely take over?"  
  
"It won't take over, not completely. It will just...aid in decision- making. If I wanted a mindless slave, I could have just used the Imperius Curse."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Like I said, I didn't want a mindless minion. I wanted you the way you are, mostly at least."  
  
"I see. May I ask, what exactly is this serpent?"  
  
"Very good question, I was beginning to wonder if you would ask it at all. The snake is a living creature that can be implanted by a spell, and appears to be a simple tattoo of sorts. Once it bonds with its host, you, it starts making itself known."  
  
"That's why I was so cruel to my friends," Desiree concluded, "and what about the powers that I've been using?"  
  
"Those abilities belong to the snake. It is a magical creature and therefore it has its own powers. It doesn't require a wand to do as it wishes. You should feel honored; you now have powers beyond imagination and are no longer hindered by wands or spells. A simple wave of your hand is enough to make your enemies tremble."  
  
"Why would you give me this...present?"  
  
"Can you not accept it and be grateful for my generosity? You have been hated and distrusted your whole life. Now, you have the means to make all those fools pay."  
  
"And your revenge had nothing to do with it, I'm sure."  
  
Voldemort threw his eyes over his shoulder before answering, "And what does that matter?"  
  
"When I first received your little gift," she glanced down to her wrist, where the snake had started out, "I thought it might have been from some angry witch or wizard. Some kind of punishment or way of revenge. Looking back, I would rather it have been a mob of witches and wizards than you."  
  
"Watch your tongue. Remember, you belong to me now."  
  
It took her a moment to keep from retching at that fact. "Did you release the Fosters?"  
  
Good thing that she couldn't see the smirk that arose on his face, "They are no longer imprisoned here." On earth, Voldemort thought to himself.  
  
Desiree inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, and nodding her head slightly. Knowing that the couple that raised her was safe, she could face her dismal future.  
  
A rustle of leaves outside. Des' eyes flew to the window to see Harry on his broom, watching them. Once their eyes made contact, he gasped in shock and tried to fly off as fast as possible. Desiree knew that Harry had probably followed them here in the hope of rescuing her.  
  
Des felt horrible, for she knew that Voldemort had seen Harry too, and he would send her out to kill him. Turning back to the Dark Lord, her fears were confirmed. A quick order from him, and she was moving down the stairs towards the front door.  
  
The instant that the door closed behind her, she saw Harry swoop in front of her.  
  
"Harry, if you leave now, I won't have to kill you," Desiree called, "Please, I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will."  
  
Harry answered, "We don't want to hurt you either."  
  
Desiree finally realized that she wasn't alone with Harry; Hermione and Ron were on brooms a short distance away.  
  
"You must leave now, before the snake takes over," Des pleaded.  
  
Too late.  
  
Her eyelids closed on green eyes, but an instant later, opened to reveal red snakelike eyes once again.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand, and waited only a second to receive Harry's approval before using her wand on Desiree.  
  
As she had at Hogwarts, Des' hand raised to stop the attack and send it back to Hermione. Hermione wasn't the best witch on a broom; so dodging the curse wasn't easy.  
  
While Desiree's attention was on Hermione, Ron and Harry both pointed their wands at Des and shouted spells. However, neither worked, Des was too quick.  
  
The next attack wasn't from anyone on a broom. Desiree aimed at Ron and Hermione, unleashing such force that both were sent spiraling to the ground unconscious. Harry watched helplessly as his two best friends crashed into the dirt. If he had been able to, he would have tried to catch them, but he had to stay in his position. It was the only hope of their plan, although things were not going well at all. Harry was suddenly terrified that he wouldn't be able to stop her.  
  
If she wasn't stopped, Desiree would wreak havoc on the entire wizarding world. Des could single-handedly attack Hogwarts and possibly destroy it. These thoughts renewed Harry's determination to succeed. Now, all he had to do was keep her distracted a little while longer.  
  
It was apparent that magic wasn't helping on that front, so maybe words would.  
  
"Desiree, why are you doing this? I know that you don't want to spend the rest of your life under the power of Voldemort and that despicable snake he put in you. You didn't want to hurt us, and that means that you're still in there, just buried deep down. Des, please, answer me."  
  
Keeping his eyes on her, he could tell that Des was struggling to regain control. Her body convulsed, then collapsed to the ground.  
  
Harry battled with himself on whether he should fly down to see if she was okay. If the snake took over again, he would be too close to dodge anything the serpent would throw at him, and that idea certainly didn't appeal to him.  
  
However, if he hoped to reach Desiree, he would have to talk to her, face to face. It was the only way he would be able to convince her to go back to Hogwarts with them, and that was why he had come in the first place.  
  
Landing a few feet from her, he laid down his broom and leaned over her. "Desiree, are you all right?"  
  
His hand touched her shoulder, slightly pushing her over so he could see her face. Once he had turned her over, he tried to move away from the red eyes glaring at him as fast as he could.  
  
Preparing to fire away at him, Des lifted a hand in Harry's direction. Suddenly, the eyes weren't as red anymore. They took on a slightly green tint, and the thin, vertical black slits started to round off.  
  
"Desiree, fight!" Harry encouraged, but still not daring to move, so as not to provoke the serpent's wrath.  
  
The eyes returned to a blood red and focused on him once again. Just as a fireball was about to leave Desiree's hand, she jerked it up towards the sky. The great ball of flames flew high into the sky and exploded above them.  
  
Harry watched as Des' arm fell to her side, and she looked up at him with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He didn't think he had ever been so happy to a pair of eyes in his whole life.  
  
"Desiree, you okay?" he asked, gently rubbing her shoulder.  
  
Her black mane fell all about her hung face, slightly hiding her features from him. When she finally brushed her hair back, he saw the trail of tears that littered her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, especially about Ron and Hermione, but I think they'll be okay. I didn't want to, but I had to. Voldemort made me promise to serve him if he released the Fosters. I had no choice, I swear."  
  
"Desiree, it's all right, I know that you would never have hurt any of us on purpose. Now, let's go see about Ron and Hermione."  
  
Des ran to Hermione's side, while Harry went to Ron's. Both were fine, but a little bruised and still knocked out.  
  
Harry picked up Ron and carried him over to Desiree's position, laying him down beside Hermione. Looking back at Desiree, Harry began, "I don't think that Voldemort released the Fosters. When we first got here, we saw him kill a couple, then feed them to his pet snake."  
  
Shaking her head, "No, that's not possible. I made a deal with Voldemort that if he released the couple that raised me, I'd do what he wanted. He told me that they were freed."  
  
"He lied to you."  
  
"Voldemort wouldn't have lied to me."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Desiree turned her face from him, "It's complicated."  
  
Harry grasped Des' hand in his, "Explain it to me."  
  
Fresh tears formed in Desiree's eyes as she tried to pull away from Harry, but he held on.  
  
Turning back to him, she pleaded, "Harry, please, don't do this." Her body kept attempting to shrink away from him, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Desiree, it's important. I need to know why you think Voldemort wouldn't lie to you."  
  
Her head bowed down, moving her hair to cover her face again, "Because...I...I mean, h-he's..."  
  
They didn't have time for this, "Desiree, tell me, please."  
  
Mustering up all the courage she could, Des raised her head and met his stare. She opened her mouth to tell him the whole truth. The one thing that she had tried her best to hide from everyone, she was about to tell to The Boy Who Lived. The only person in the world she feared most to tell.  
  
"Desiree, what is between you and Voldemort that makes you think he wouldn't lie to you?" Harry asked again. 


	7. The Last Battle

Suddenly, Des' hand reached up to clutch at her chest, her face contorting in pain.  
  
Harry leaned forward, "What's wrong?"  
  
Desiree's hair swirled around her as she turned to see Voldemort approach. Looking back at Harry, she commanded, "Run," before standing up to stop the approaching figure.  
  
With a movement of his wand, Des was swung in the air, only to crash into the side of the house and fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
Harry reached for his wand, but Voldemort didn't attack. Instead, he spoke, "Harry Potter, we meet again."  
  
"Voldemort," was Harry's only reply.  
  
His nemesis idly examined Ron and Hermione, still asleep on the ground. "I see that you encountered my prize. The trophy created when Wormtail implanted the snake into Desiree. I'm quite proud of her," slightly turning his head in Des's direction, "What do you think of my masterpiece? I do so value your opinion."  
  
Potter hazarded a quick glance at Desiree before returning his attention to his enemy. "Why her?"  
  
"Oh, didn't you know?" Voldemort feigned surprise, "I suppose that old fool Dumbledore thought it best to keep it a secret, especially from you, given your history, that is."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
Voldemort leaned closer, "I didn't randomly pick Desiree. I wanted it to be her from the beginning."  
  
"Stop!" Desiree shouted just behind the Dark Lord, and he obliged her by turning around.  
  
"Awake already? I thought that you would be out for a little longer. It seems that the serpent is a beneficial addition."  
  
"Harry," Des called, "check on the others."  
  
Voldemort asked, incredulously, "Are we to have a duel then, my dear?"  
  
Desiree glared back at him, pupils elongating to thin slits, and the color was a crimson tinted green. It was hard to tell who was in control, for everyone, even Des.  
  
In the background, Hermione had opened her eyes and Harry had immediately gone to her.  
  
"What's happening?" she whispered.  
  
Harry answered, "I think that Desiree is about to fight Voldemort. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, but what about Desiree?"  
  
He watched the fight for a moment before responding, "I think she can take care of herself."  
  
Not one single curse had affected Desiree. She had held them all off, but had neglected to respond with a taste of her own powers.  
  
"Where are the Fosters?" she asked, hand still up from her last defensive posture.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Wormtail's master countered.  
  
"Where are they?" Des didn't wait an instant for an answer, "They're dead. You killed them! We had a deal! A deal that you have broken!"  
  
Desiree couldn't seem to reign in her fury, and her emotional state was upsetting the delicate balance she had with the serpent residing within her. Rolling her head to the side, her eyes flashed pure red. Forcing her lids closed, Des tried to regain control. Her eyes continually shifted from pure red to a green tinted shade. Never fully returning to her natural green color.  
  
Voldemort took advantage and screamed out the Crucio Curse. Without thinking, Des reflected the curse, sending it directly at Harry. Potter crumbled to the ground; a green-eyed Desiree didn't waste a second in flying to his side.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to..." Des never got to finish. She heard a curse being shouted behind her, but before she could turn to protect herself, she was whooshed away on a broom, in the arms of a certain Slytherin Quidditch captain.  
  
William circled above the others, and after examining his cargo asked, "All right there, Des?"  
  
Throwing her arms around the Slytherin, she answered, "I'm okay now. Thank you, but we have to get back to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Drop me off near Voldemort; you go to the others."  
  
William hovered another moment, squeezing the Gryfindor to him. He quickly kissed her before following her orders, letting her jump off his broom a few feet from the Dark Lord. Once he reached the other Gryfindors, Harry was already recovering from his curse, with the help of the now fully conscious Ron and Hermione.  
  
A short distance away, Voldemort and his trophy were facing each other again. And after reflecting another curse towards the house, Desiree's eyes were crimson, with only a hint of green.  
  
"You broke our deal, Voldemort," Desiree called out, "and now you will pay for the lives of my parents." Both hands raised, her eyes lost all green as bright light radiated from her fingertips. However, the light suddenly stopped as she cried out in pain, collapsing to the dirt.  
  
Her hand instinctively fisted at her chest. Deep down, she knew that Voldemort wouldn't attack, not yet; so she allowed herself a second to open her robes and look down at the flesh where her heart resided.  
  
A tear of blood escaped her snake eyes after seeing the last of the green tail disappear into her heart. The fight was over.  
  
Grinning, Voldemort simply stated, "It's done. There's nothing to worry about anymore. The snake will take care of you, and give you whatever you want."  
  
Her head slowly rose, "Can it give me peace? Can it give me back the Fosters? Can it give me back my mother who was hunted down and killed because of you?"  
  
Silence was the only response she received. That wasn't good enough for her, so she prepared to attack.  
  
Her hands flew up in front of her, shooting balls of light and sparks in the direction of the Dark Lord. In turn, sending Voldemort crashing into the shrubbery behind him.  
  
Desiree's eyes changed back to green an instant before she decided not to try to look for Voldemort. She knew he would be gone, along with Wormtail, and there were more important things to worry about. Like her friends who had tried to rescue her.  
  
"Are you all okay? Ron, Hermione, I feel horrible. And Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to reflect the curse onto you," Des apologized once she rejoined the four others, all sitting in the grass.  
  
Harry winced before nodding his head, saying how he knew she would never hurt him intentionally. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before smiling in agreement. William, however, jumped up and threw his arms around Des, swirling her around.  
  
After he set her down, she hugged him, whispering, "I'm so sorry about what I said. I do care about you, and I did miss you."  
  
"I know," he answered before kissing her.  
  
"In fact, I think I'm in love with you," Des continued.  
  
Laughing, William picked up Desiree and swung her around again in his joy.  
  
"I'm assuming that we won't be able to find Voldemort," Hermione said, motioning in the direction of the bushes their enemy had disappeared in.  
  
"No, he's gone," Des answered, "but I know he'll be back."  
  
"He always comes back," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
Hermione spoke in her usual logical manner, "We need to get back to Hogwarts then."  
  
Each sat down on their broom, with Desiree on William's with him, and they headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"That was very foolish of you to go after Desiree alone," Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the five students sitting across from him in his office, "but I'm sure that Miss Foster appreciates your help, as do I."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Harry responded for the others.  
  
"You may all go, but Miss Foster, I would like to speak to you alone for a moment."  
  
The four other students vacated the Headmaster's office, leaving Desiree and Dumbledore alone.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
He began, "I think you know what I'm going to say."  
  
"I suppose I do."  
  
"And..."  
  
"It's all right, Professor. I'm fine now. I just hope that I've earned everyone's trust finally. About the snake, it reached my heart, so I know that it isn't going anywhere, but I think I can manage with it around."  
  
Dumbledore moved around his desk to stand beside Des with one hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, and the Fosters would be too."  
  
"I miss them terribly."  
  
"I know you do, but you have your memories of them and their love for you. Hopefully, that will be enough in the days to come."  
  
Desiree silently nodded for a moment before whispering, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
  
  
"Desiree, you never told me why you thought Voldemort wouldn't lie to you," Harry prompted. He, Desiree, Ron, Hermione, and William were standing outside Dumbledore's office. The other four had waited for Des while she had her moment alone with the Headmaster.  
  
Her eyes shifted to each of her friends, "My mother, Elsa, was a Gryfindor. While she was a first year at Hogwarts, she fell in love with a seventh year Slytherin named Tom. They got married after she graduated and had me. I am the daughter of Tom Riddle, who most people know as Voldemort."  
  
Shock didn't even begin to describe the expressions on her friends' faces. Feeling the awkward silence, she finished, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I assume you can understand my reluctance. After Harry defeated my father, Voldemort, my mother was hunted down and killed. They were going to kill me too when Dumbledore stopped them and took me away. I was given to the Fosters to grow up until Voldemort regained human form. Then Dumbledore sent for me because he wanted me close by, so he could protect me. He knew that my father would be looking for me, and he was right."  
  
Hermione spoke up, "That explains why you were so weird around Harry, and why the professors and paintings acted scared around you."  
  
Des nodded, studying her friends.  
  
Sensing that Des was worried, Hermione said, "None of us blame you for your father. We know that you aren't like him, you fought him tonight to try and save us. Still friends?"  
  
Releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Des answered, "Of course!" She hugged Hermione, then Ron and Harry couldn't help but join in. William kept his distance for a moment, awaiting his own embrace from Desiree, and he got it soon enough.  
  
  
  
The four Gryfindors were at their table, surrounded by the other members of their house, for dinner.  
  
Ron had to tell Neville and Dean Thomas of his latest adventure with Harry and Hermione, involving Desiree and William Montague. Harry and Hermione listened to see how much of the story was strictly true, and how much was 'improved'.  
  
No one even noticed Desiree clutching her chest in agony. Somehow, Des finally realized what she had to do, and like that, the pain was gone. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked up at her friends. She quietly examined each one, before glancing over to the Slytherin table to slightly smile at William. Des stood up and moved toward the doors.  
  
Across the dining hall, William murmured under his breath, "She's leaving." He jumped up and ran after her, along with her three best friends in the Gryfindor house and the Headmaster, all of whom noticed her retreat.  
  
Hard on her heels, William dashed down the numerous steps to the front doors of the castle. However, Des was already at the doors. She turned to look up at him and offer him one last smile before disappearing outside.  
  
The Slytherin Quidditch captain was in the moonlight an instant later, with Desiree nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where did she go?" Harry asked as he and his two best friends joined the Slytherin.  
  
"I don't know," William answered, spinning around in a desperate attempt to spot her. Coming out of the castle doors was Dumbledore. William didn't hesitate to ask the professor, "What happened to her? I was right behind her, and suddenly, she disappeared!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes scanned the area quickly before replying, "She's gone somewhere she can best watch over and protect her friends, and be safe herself. A place where no one can punish her for the sins of her father. Where she can finally find peace and happiness. She knew that she couldn't stay here, and she accepted that fate. Now you must accept it."  
  
"But where did she go, Professor?" Hermione questioned.  
  
The Headmaster smiled, "You will know when you're older. When you understand. Now, come along back inside to finish your dinners."  
  
Dumbledore ushered the Gryfindors back in, leaving the Slytherin in the darkness.  
  
William's eyes continued to search for Desiree, slowly realizing that he would never find her. Knowing he would never see her again, he still whispered, "I love you, Desiree."  
  
One last glimpse of his surroundings was cut short when a cloud blocked out the moonlight. Turning, he headed back inside, softly repeating, "I love you." 


End file.
